New IA for mobs
Hearing Every mob has a hearing range. This causes the mob to detect noises at certain volumes, and to react accordingly. For instance, there will be more reaction to an explosion than to a footstep on wool. * Hostile undead mobs will rush towards noises of different volumes. * Passive farm animals will run from different noises (No more sprinting into that mass of cows!). * Other mobs, like villagers and rabbits, will actively hide. * Spiders will attempt to hide. * Creepers will try to stay away from the noise until they see the source, at which point they either ignore it or try to creep up on it. This system could also allow for some very unique mobs that only have hearing ranges (you can find an example here) and have more "intelligent" reactions. Passive Mob changes * Passive mobs will run from visually frightening characters (characters sprinting, wearing flashy armor not leather, wearing mob heads, etc.). * Passive mobs will flee in one direction away from threats if one of their number, or one of another species' number, is hurt. Being hit by a "stampede" will deal damage and slow you down. Beware, as well, as sometimes passives may get confused. That's early game danger for ya! * Animals need to eat to sustain hunger. Sheep will only regrow wool when their hunger is met. * Any threatening entities (arrows, hostile mobs, etc.) will cause passive mobs to stampede. * Passive mobs need to rest in between breeding, certain periods of time, milking/shearing/laying eggs, etc. Hostile Mob changes Spiders * Will now move faster than the player. * Can lay temporary "web traps" for the player. These slow movement to a crawl and alert all currently spawned in spiders to your position. * Will move evasively when player is shooting, when sneaking up, etc. * Can now jump long distances (over walls, huge gaps, etc.). * Can make web balloons/parachutes to glide down from areas safely and avoid attacks. * Along with the last one, no longer take fall damage. * Spawns with the ability to spit projectiles that slow the player. Zombies Note:this was quite a fun one to do. Hording, "scent," etc. Pretty interesting stuff. * Zombies will actively spawn with a "Cooperation" score. This decides how willing they are to horde and establish "plans" (i.e. plans of attack, like flanking, surprising, etc.) * Scent - Zombies can now "smell" things. If you've gone a long time without getting in water for a bit, have just eaten/picked up Rotten Flesh, etc., Zombies have their sight range drastically increased. * Intelligence -This decides their reaction to events, complexity of any plans, and their likeliness to succeed (not have zombies go against the idea). For instance, a smart zombie may stay away from explosions, fire, etc. and establish a plan no zombies stray from and is not understood by a player, whereas a dumb one is indifferent from those things and makes a predictable "strength in numbers" approach. Creepers * Change color to match their environment. * Spawn with randomized explosion levels, indicated by the noise level of their texture. * Will create fiery and larger explosions when on fire, or set by flint and steel. * Will actively seek out fire when fighting players. * When killed by explosions, explodes instead of just dying. Skeletons * Will try to get higher ground. * Will rarely disassemble, shuffle its bones, and reassemble quickly elsewhere. However, this has a fifty percent chance of making them lose their bow. Category:Revision Category:Sendineis